Sleepover
by Becky136
Summary: The sleepover scene I left out of Chapter 3 of Forgoten! A few different ways it could have gone so a few chappy's! But a oneshot overall! Enjoy!
1. 1st Scene

**1****st**** Scene**

"Let's play truth or dare!" Tom suggested with a smirk.

"Ohhh, let's!" Lacy agreed quickly, the alcohol starting to work.

"I guess." Both Bill and I reluctantly agreed, even though we were drunk.

"Ok. Billy, truth or dare?" Tom asked his twin.

"Truth." He answered swiftly.

"Do you think Star is sexy and would you fuck her if you got the chance?"

He blushed a deep crimson. "Well?" I asked, genuinely curious now. "Would you?"

He sighed. "Yes. Star, you're hot and I would fuck you at any moment if given the chance."

"Damn!" Lacy exclaimed with glee.

"OK." Bill thought for a second before turning to me. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I challenged him.

"I dare you to give Tom a lipstick tatoo." He answered without hesitation.

"What the fuck is a lipstick tatoo?" I asked while my three friends tried not to laugh.

"A lipstick tatoo," Lacy tried to explain through random bursts of laughter, "Is when you put on lipstick and place your lips on the guy's body as many time as you want and anywhere. It's almost as if you're branding them." As she finished explaining she held out a tube of bright red lipstick. "So are you going through with it?"

"Hell ya!" I grabbed the tube eagerly. No way was I going to back down. "Any requests?"

"How bout your initials?" Tom asked.

"OK. Here goes nothing." Slowly I pulled off his shirt, knocking off his cap in the process. I pressed my lips to his skin. It was so warm and really soft. I kept planting kisses, pausing occasionally to put on more lipstick. As I pulled away fro the last time Tom sighed. "Finished."

Bill laughed openly when he saw the finished product. "Are you sure you've never done this before?"

"I'm sure."

"One hundred percent sure?" Lacy asked, tracing the marks on Tom's chest with a light finger. "Because this little detail right here," She traced the little heart I made with my lips. "Doesn't look like the work of an amateur."

"I'm serious!"

"Ok, Ok. It's your turn now." I grinned.

"Tomi," He grinned back at me and winked. "I dare you to make out with Lacy _without_ getting turned on."

He looked baffled. "You Ok with that?" He asked my friend. She nodded. "All right!"

They were making out like crazy when Bill and I finally got them to separate. "So, who's going to check?" Bill raised an eyebrow. "It sure the hell won't be me!"

"I will!" Lacy offered quickly. She touched Tom's groin through his overly baggy jeans. Tom groaned as she looked at us. "He wasn't, but he sure has a great reaction time!"

We caught on and the blond blushed. "Anyway. Star, I dare you to make bill pop a boner. Use any strategy you'd like."

Both of us blushed but Bill also nodded as if you say, _Go for it_. I straddled him and gently sat down on him. I kissed his lips, lightly surprised at how soft they were. I begged to enter his mouth with my tongue and he quickly obliged. Softly I rubbed my chest against his. He groaned slightly in the back of his throat. I started kissing his neck now and I could tell he was having trouble controlling himself. I rocked my lips slightly and felt him harden between our stomachs.

"I knew I could break you." I whispered, kissing him one last time. I couldn't help it, he was to irresistible. I turned to the other two. "Got him." They couldn't see what my hand did but Bill's eyes got huge and he let out a small squeak.

"It took you long enough." Tom scoffed.

"Yeah, well Bill's got great resistance. Not to mention you stand up for any girl with big boobs."

"True, true. Good job."

I was still sitting on Bill's lap as the game went on. In the pants he's wearing he'd get embarrassed quickly. Eventually Lacy passed out and Tom fell asleep beside her. "You're mine." Bill growled in my ear.

**Author's Notes: this is one way the sleep over could've gone. Reviews are muchly appreciated!**


	2. 2nd Scene

**A/N: This is my poor attempt at minor twincest.... I know i said I don't like it but sum isn't to bad.... lol.... at least for this scene....**

**2****nd**** Scene**

"Wow," I looked around, taking in the entrance. "I haven't been here in forever."

"Yeah, well now you are." Tom grinned, dragging in my suitcase.

"Don't be so mean Tomi." Bill swatted him lightly.

"Yeah Tomi." I stuck my tongue out.

"Well do you still remember where everything is?" Tom ignored us.

"I think so. I'm just gonna go have a look around." I looked at the main floor before heading to the stairs.

**XXX**

**(A/N: I don't really like doing this.... but you need to know that this is in third person)**

They heard Star walk up the stairs and Tom turned to face his brother. "Think we have some time?"

"I don't know Tomi." Bill stepped back slightly.

"Come on." He wiggled his eyebrows. "What is it without a little risk?" He stepped up. "I love you Bill."

They pressed their lips together and Bill moaned into his brother's mouth. "Tomi." He let his tongue enter. "It's been way to long."

"Yeah. And you had to open your big mouth on the one day mom and Gordon are out and invite her over."

"I'm sorry. I just missed her a lot."

"I know you did. But I'm missing you."

"I'm right here." He giggled.

"You know what I mean." He grabbed his brother's hand and placed it on his own erection. "God. I miss being inside you."

"I miss you inside of me." By this time they were on the couch.

**(A/N: Sorry! Back to Star' POV)**

I stood at the door and watched in amazement. This could not be happening. Right in front of me were my two best friends, twins, making out. I do have to admit though, the sounds they were making were kind of turning me on.

"Umm," I coughed.

They pulled away so fast it was funny. Bill's knee actually flew into Tom's stomach. "Oh my god!" Bill was freaking out.

"Its OK Billa, I won't tell anyone." I whispered, still in shock.

"I'm sorry." Tom blushed furiously.

"Its Ok." I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Anyone up for a drink?"

"Sure." Bill was trying to readjust his clothes. As Tom walked into the kitchen to get them I flopped onto the huge chair.

"I'm sorry Star."

I just shook my head. "Please, not now Bill. Wait till I've had a couple drinks." And have a couple drinks I did. Soon I couldn't hold back the many questions. "When did this all start?"

Bill answered first, after looking at his twin. "About a year ago when we were on tour."

I blanked. A year ago, that meant during the worst time at school. "Bill walked in on a girl and me at the hotel room but it ended up we had a threesome." Tom spoke right where Bill left off.

"I guess after that night we realized we loved each other more than twins should. It's been going on since then." I just looked at them wearily.

"I'm sorry you found out this way Star." Tom whispered.

I wanted to say, "No, it's Ok. I'll get used to it." But instead the alcohol took over and it came out. "Maybe we could have a threesome sometime."

They both stared at me before breaking out in huge grins. "That sounds great." Bill smiled evilly and Tom smirked.

Before I knew it Bill was kissing my lips and Tom had my stomach covered. I moaned. "You two are tortured." I writhered against their bodies and felt both of them harden.

"Do you want to go all the way?" Bill asked, so quiet I almost didn't hear.

"Yes." I moaned again as Tom's hands started to explore. Soon Bill's joined. "Please."

I tore at their clothes. The only way I new who was who was by the amount of fabric in my hands. "Take it off for me." Bill muttered seductively in my ear as I undid his belt.

"I can't until Tomi stops," I moaned. "Making me feel so great."

Tom pulled away slightly and I literally tore at his jeans. Bill laughed and when he laughs, he throws back his head. Before I knew it Tom was sucking on his twin's neck so I ripped off his jeans to. Soon we were all stark naked. I saw Bill reach over and grab a bottle of lube. With my raised eyebrows he breathlessly told me. "So I won't hurt you."

"So I'm getting ass fucked by you and sucking Tom?" I clarified.

"Exactly." Tom grinned. "You any good."

"I guess you'll have to be the judge of that."

**Author's Notes:**

**Wow... Smutty... I'm not used to this so don't expect much more like it! Lol... I hope you all liked it... I'm not sure if there will be any more chappies to this... maybe one more... Peace out! (Reviews are appreciated)**

**~BECKY~**


	3. 3rd Scene

**3****rd**** Scene**

I rang the doorbell and waited nervously, clutching my duffle bag. Finally I saw the familiar black hair and blond dreads. "Hey guys!" I exclaimed.

They each took a bag from my hands. "Hey." Bill smiled at me. "Come on in."

This was the first time I've been in their new place. My breath hitched at the beauty. And the place was freaking huge! "This is gorgeous."

"Thanks. But mom decorated." Tom smirked. "And we both know that if Bill had a choice, the whole place would be black leather and dark hard-wood flooring."

I giggled. "Tom!" Bill whined. "Don't be so mean."

"Lighten up Bill." The dreaded teen stuck his tongue out at his brother.

Bill stuck his back, the piercing playing peek-a-boo. "You two are so mature." Simone spoke sarcastically as she walked in. She pulled me into a hug. "Hello Sam. It's been so long."

I hugged her back. A couple years ago she was like my second mother. "Too long."

"Well supper will be ready in a couple of hours. What are you guys going to do?"

I looked at the twins and raised my eyebrows. Bill answered first, predictably. "We're inviting Andreas over and we'll play some video games and stuff."

"You kids play too many video games." She laughed before returning to wherever she had left.

The twins noticed my confused expression. "It's time for a tour!" Tom exclaimed. Before I knew what was happening he had thrown me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I squealed. He laughed and ran with me hanging. "Bill!!!!" I shouted. "Help me!"

He waved as he followed close behind. Finally I was set down, too bad my balance was knocked off. I fell over. "Did you have fun?" Bill asked, standing over me.

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. "You're both little fuckers."

"But you love us." He pouted. I could not resist that pout. Not even when we were kids.

"Of course I do. Now help me up!" They each grabbed a hand. But instead of them pulling me to my feet I tripped them and they landed beside me. I laughed. "How was your trip? Did you take any pictures?"

Tom growled and attacked my ribs. Soon Bill joined in my getting my feet. Don't take it lightly when I say, I'm EXTREMELY ticklish all over. I rolled around, trying to get away. That's pretty hard when it's two against one, and the other two are tickling you to their very best. "You give?" Tom asked. I nodded. "I didn't hear you." He continued to tickle me.

"Please," I gasped between laughter and screams. "Stop!"

Bill had stopped tickling and was laughing so hard tears were slidding down his cheeks. "Tom," He gasped between laughing fits. "You. Better. Stop. You'll. Kill. Her."

Finally he stopped and I lay there, gasping for air. I curled into fetal position. Bill and Tom appeared over me, worry written on their face. "Star, are you OK?" My attacker asked. Fear was evident in his voice.

I played it up a bit. I moaned and pretended I still couldn't breath properly. "Star!" Bill's eyes were huge. He turned to his brother. "I warned you." He screached.

I winced and sat up. Enough torturing them. "I'm fine guys."

Relief was written on their faces and they wrapped me in one of their twin sandwiches. "You had us scared shitless." Tom had tears in his eyes. "Fuck, I thought I really hurt you."

"I kinda played it up after I got my breath back." I admitted sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"It's Ok. I guess we did deserve it." His dreads fell over my shoulders in the hug.

"Yeah. You're both fuckwads." I chuckled.

"Well why don't we give Andi a call?" Bill sugested. He didn't do so well when it came to Tom and I sharing a moment. I never could guess why, all friends have moments. Hell, him and I have at least three every time we hang out.

Twenty minutes later Andreas was standing on their doorstep. I answered the door and slammed it in his face with a scream. Both the twins came running. "What's wrong?" Tom asked, his eyes darting in every direction.

"Nothing," I laughed. "I just wanted to see if it would work."

"You're evil." Bill glared.

I opened the door and saw a stunned Andreas. "Sorry." I laughed again. His face was just to priceless. I wish I had a camera.

"What the fuck was that about?" He asked, miffed. I knew he wasn't actually angry.

"I was pulling a prank on the twins." I explained.

He looked at them and saw their gob-smacked expression and he laughed too. "I see. Glad I could be of assistance."

"You are evil." Bill repeated, still through clenched teeth. He hated being poked at.

"Awww." I hugged him. "Don't feel bad."

He hugged me back. "Ok. I guess I can forgive you."


End file.
